Der Weihnachtsball
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Wie wäre es wohl gelaufen, wenn Ron sich getraut hätte, Hermine im vierten Schuljahr zum Weihnachtsball zu bitten?
1. Kapitel 1

Der Weihnachtsball – Einleitung 

Oh nein, niemals! Nie im Leben werde ich mich überwinden, sie zu fragen, auch wenn Harry mir immer wieder dazu rät. Das kommt ja gar nicht infrage! Sie würde mich bestimmt auslachen, oder mir vielleicht die Freundschaft kündigen oder was weiß ich! Das kann ich einfach nicht riskieren und was, wenn sie was merkt? Das wäre ja noch schlimmer... Oh Mann, was soll ich tun? Was, wenn jemand anderes sie fragt? Aber, nein... Das passiert bestimmt nicht. Aber was, wenn doch! Was soll ich tun...


	2. Kapitel 2

Der Weihnachtsball – Kapitel 2 

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in der großen Halle und lauschten einer Rede Dumbledores.

„Dieses Jahr findet, wie ihr wisst, das Trimagische Turnier statt. Traditionell gehört dazu auch ein Weihnachtsball zu dem alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse mit einem Partner zu erscheinen haben. Schüler der ersten bis dritten Klasse dürfen in Begleitung eines älteren Schülers allerdings ebenfalls teilnehmen. Es wird sicher ein erfreulicher Abend werden und nun: Haut rein!"

Sofort begannen in der ganzen Halle die Schüler zu tuscheln und zu kichern. Ein Weihnachtsball...

Ron wusste nicht genau, wie er das finden sollte... Er warf Hermine einen raschen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass sie ihn auch ansah. Sofort wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und errötete leicht.

Was hatte denn das zu bedeuten? Ach, wahrscheinlich hatte sie bloß an ihm vorbei irgendeinen Schönling aus Ravenclaw oder so angeglotzt.

Zu gerne würde er Hermine zum Ball bitten, zu gerne würde er mit ihr im Arm dort aufkreuzen und alle neidisch und eifersüchtig machen. Doch dafür war er viel zu feige. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl niemals mit IHM zum Ball gehen würde. Vielleicht würde ein anderer sie fragen, aber er gewiss nicht.

Hermine wandte so schnell sie konnte den Blick von Ron ab, denn sie merkte plötzlich, dass er sie ansah. Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts gemerkt...

Hoffentlich würde er sie zum Ball bitten, hoffentlich, hoffentlich... Doch eigentlich glaubte sie nicht wirklich daran. Ron würde bestimmt eher Eloise Midgeon fragen, als sie. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn fragen. Nein. Dafür war sie viel zu feige. Doch als Ausrede dachte sie sich, es sei doch sowieso Männersache.

So, vielen herzlichen Dank fürs Lesen, bald geht's weiter! Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen und für das erste bedanke ich mich schon mal!

Eure saule-pleureur


	3. Kapitel 3

Der Weihnachtsball – Kapitel 3 

Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine wollte etwas für die Schule tun und Harry und Ron mussten etwas für die Schule tun. So machten sich die drei enthusiastisch bis missmutig an ihre Hausaufgaben.

Harry wurde wesentlich früher fertig als Ron und wollte ins Bett gehen. „Hey , ich gehe schon schlafen. Gute Nacht ihr zwei. „Paukt" noch schön..." und zwinkernd ging er davon. Ron und Hermine hatten nichts verstanden.

Ron warf Hermine einen schüchternen Blick von der Seite zu und erschrak als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn musterte. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab und wurde rot. Die Situation kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. „Ähm Hermine, sag mal..." fing er an „Kannst du mir vielleicht – auch nur ein ganz klitzekleines bisschen – bei meinen... ähm... Hausaufgaben helfen?"

Hermine seufzte. Das war ja wieder typisch. Wenn es um die Hausaufgaben ging war Ron wieder mal viel netter zu ihr, als er sonst war. Das war also alles wozu sie da war? Aber irgendwie konnte sie Rons Hundeblick nicht widerstehen und ihre bösen Gedanken verflogen gleich wieder.

Sie ging hinüber zu dem Sessel in dem Ron saß und kniete sich daneben. „Lass mal sehen." Sagte sie dann und dankbar gab Ron ihr seinen halbfertigen Aufsatz. Hermine ergänzte und verbesserte ein paar Sachen während sie konzentriert las. Ron konnte nicht vermeiden, festzustellen, wie gut ihr die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen stand, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte.

Und er konnte nicht vermeiden, sie anzustarren, wie in Trance, und Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu spüren, als sie sein Knie mit ihrem Haar streifte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine nun fertig war mit der Korrektur seines Aufsatzes und dass sie ihn nun ansah.

„Was ist denn? Habe ich was an der Nase oder so?" sagte sie etwas schüchtern als sie bemerkte, dass Ron bei ihrem Anblick der Mund offen stand. Dieser kam plötzlich zur Besinnung, schüttelte kurz seinen Tagtraum ab und sah sie dann verwirrt an. „Ähm... was? Nein, nein, schon gut, es ist nichts... Ähm... Danke, dass du meine Aufgaben durchgesehen hast. Echt nett von dir... ich... gehe dann jetzt auch mal ins Bett."

„Ron warte mal." Sie wollte es JETZT tun, solange niemand in der Nähe war. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben. Alle waren schon im Bett. Der Kamin erleuchtete flackernd den Raum. Ron und Hermine sahen sich in die Augen. Sie saßen sich gegenüber auf zwei Sesseln. Beiden waren sehr rot im Gesicht. Es war einfach die Gelegenheit, so romantisch...

„Ja?" fragte Ron etwas verwirrt. Was sollte jetzt kommen?

„Ich..." stotterte Hermine „... wollte dich nur bitten... ähm... das nächste mal etwas früher deine Hausaufgaben zu machen." rettete Hermine im letzten Moment ihren „Fehler". „Oh..." sagte Ron enttäuscht „a-also... das ist mal wieder alles woran du denkst, oder?" langsam wurde er ein bisschen wütend. Wie hatte er gehofft, sie würde ihn zum Ball einladen.

„Ich..." Hermine zögerte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht tun. Sie war zu feige dazu. Es ging nicht. Sie waren doch die besten Freunde, das wollte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Und so ging es Ron. Hermine würde niemals mit ihm zum Ball gehen. Sie würde nicht lachen, das war nicht ihre Art, aber sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich anstarren, stottern, nein sagen und niemals wieder vernünftig mit ihm reden. Er wollte das nicht. Da ging er lieber gar nicht zum Ball...

„Sag mal Ron... chrm... mit wem... wirst du eigentlich zum Weihnachtsball gehen?" traute sich Hermine nun endlich zu fragen. Das war ja eine ganz normale Frage, die man sich unter Freunden ruhig stellen kann. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, um zu entdecken, was er fühlte. Sie konnte nichts sehen.

„Also, ich... glaube... ich weiß es eigentlich noch nicht. Und du?" antwortete er. „Ich auch nicht." log Hermine. „Hast du denn schon wen im Auge?" Er errötete. Also war er doch schon verliebt. Sie hatte verloren, sie konnte aufgeben.

„Nein" log er dann. „Ich... also na ja, es gibt da schon ein Mädchen, dass ich gerne fragen würde, aber ich bin zu feige, weißt du?" Ron war selbst überrascht, wie offen er mit Hermine sprach. „Und wer ist es?" fragte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie würde das Mädchen erhängen.

„Wir kennen uns ziemlich gut und sind schon ewig befreundet... Sie sieht sehr gut aus und... leider weiß ich, dass sie absolut nicht auf mich steht..." Hermine kochte innerlich, ließ sich aber kaum etwas anmerken. Nur ein kleines, böses Funkeln nahm Ron in ihren Augen wahr.

„Also ich habe ja eigentlich auch schon jemanden, den ich fragen möchte. Doch ich habe ein ähnliches Problem wie du. Er ist Zucker, aber leider steht er auf ein anderes Mädchen." Der Kerl musste ein Schwein sein, dachte sich Ron, wie konnte man eigentlich _nicht_ auf Hermine stehen?

„Ich habe eine Idee." sagte Ron. Er hatte beschlossen, jetzt todesmutig zu handeln. „Weißt du... Es ist ja so, dass die Leute mit denen wir gerne hingehen würden, beide jemand anderen haben, also... es wäre doch peinlich, alleine dort aufzukreuzen..."

So, herzlichen Dank fürs Lesen, ihr könnt euch bestimmt denken, worauf das hinausläuft. Ich freue mich über Reviews.

Bis dann, Virsing,

saule-pleureur


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4:**

„_Ich habe eine Idee." sagte Ron. Er hatte beschlossen, jetzt todesmutig zu handeln. „Weißt du... Es ist ja so, dass die Leute mit denen wir gerne hingehen würden, beide jemand anderen haben, also... es wäre doch peinlich, alleine dort aufzukreuzen..."_

Hermine erschrak. Worauf wollte er hinaus? „Ähm... ja, das wäre bestimmt ziemlich peinlich..." sagte Hermine angespannt. „Wie wäre es dann also... wenn..." fing Ron wieder an. Er war so nervös. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen. Doch! Doch, er musste es einfach versuchen! „Wi-kö-do-zu-Ba-geh-zusammen?" sprudelte Ron hervor. „Wie bitte?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was er gesagt hatte. „Ach, vergiss es, schon gut, wenn du nicht willst..." nuschelte Ron, der Hermines Reaktion als Schock ihrerseits empfunden hatte.

„Nein, bitte sag das noch mal, ich habe dich nicht verstanden." Meinte Hermine und lächelte. _Ihr Lächeln war das schönste der Welt..._ „Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen, Hermine?" fragte Ron und bemerkte zu spät, wie verträumt er gesprochen hatte.

Sie konnte Schmetterlinge, Feuerwerkskörper und Flugzeuge in ihrem Bauch spüren. „Ja!" quietschte sie und versuchte dann ihren Enthusiasmus schnell mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken zu überspielen. Es gelang ihnen aber beiden nicht, ihre Freude zu verbergen und so wunderten sich beide über die Reaktion des anderen.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt mal schlafen." sagte Hermine und lächelte ich an. „Gute Nacht." Und so verschwand sie in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, allerdings nicht ohne Ron vorher noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Mit großen Augen und überaus zufrieden mit sich selbst ließ sich Ron in die Sofalehne zurücksinken und berührte mit der Hand die Stelle, die Hermine gerade noch geküsst hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück lächelten sich Ron und Hermine des öfteren zu, was Harry irgendwie stutzig machte. In der Pause nahm er Ron beiseite.

„Hey, was ist denn heute mit dir und Hermine? Ist gestern Abend irgendwas... besonderes passiert?" fragte er und zwinkerte. „Was? Nein, wovon redest du?" versuchte Ron zu blocken, wurde aber so rot, dass Harry zu grinsen begann wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Habt ihr euch endlich geküsst oder was?" fragte Harry neugierig und hoffnungsvoll.

Jetzt wurde Ron blass. „WAS? Nein! Natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er erschrocken. „Habt ihr nicht? Junge, du musst es bald mal über dich bringen, sonst verliere ich meine Wette mit Seamus!" Jetzt wurde Ron wieder rot, und zwar so rot, wie er noch nie gewesen war. „Wette? Ich und Hermine – küssen? Harry... wie kommt ihr denn... _darauf?_" – „Ach komm schon Ron, die ganze Schule kann es doch sehen! Wann siehst du es denn endlich? Hermine fährt doch total auf dich ab! Und ich weiß, dass du auch auf sie stehst, brauchst es nicht zu leugnen."

Ron war völlig verdattert. Wie konnte er all das wissen? Nun ja, es war eben Harry. Aber die ganze Schule sollte es wissen? WAS genau sollten die eigentlich wissen? Und man hatte sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wann er Hermine _küssen_ würde? Das konnte doch alles nicht sein!

Er warf einen Blick zu Hermine herüber, die mit einem Buch unter einem Baum saß. Dann sah er wieder Harry an.

„Sie steht nicht auf mich." sagte er dann leise und Harry konnte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme deutlich hören. „Sie steht schon auf einen anderen." – „Woher willst du denn das wissen, Ron?" – „Sie hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt." – „Dann lügt sie." – „Nein, bestimmt nicht." – „Wie kam es denn dazu, dass sie dir so etwas erzählt hat?" – „Ich habe sie gefragt, mit wem sie zum Ball geht." – „Weil du sie fragen wolltest und vorher wissen wolltest, ob sie vielleicht schon jemanden hat!" – „Nein, gar nicht, es hat mich bloß interessiert!" Harry blickte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an „Okay, ich würde gerne mit ihr hingehen..." nuschelte Ron – „Und sie wartet bloß drauf, dass du sie fragst." – „Quatsch..." – „Und ob! Das hat Ginny mir erzählt und sie hat es von Hermine!" Ron guckte Harry verdutzt an. Das glaubte er ja fast nicht...

„Frag sie endlich, ob sie mit dir hingeht, sie wird sowieso ja sagen!" meinte Harry. „Na ja..." sagte Ron und wurde noch röter „Eigentlich hat sie... schon ja gesagt..." Er guckte Harry nicht in die Augen als dieser einen heiseren Lachanfall bekam und die Faust triumphierend in die Luft stieß. „Du hast sie schon gefragt, ihr liebt euch! Habt ihr euch doch geküsst?" schrie er fast, sodass alle im Umkreis aufhorchten, sie ansahen und anfingen zu kichern. Mit gedämpfter Stimme sagte Harry: „Sie wissen alle garantiert, dass Hermine gemeint ist" – „Harry, wir haben uns nicht geküsst oder dergleichen. Und wir lieben uns auch nicht. Zumindest sie mich nicht." Den letzten Teil murmelte er nur, eher zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

„Natürlich steht sie auch auf dich. Das sieht ein Blinder. Ihr seid einfach wie füreinander geschaffen. Aber zurück zum wesentlichen: Wie kommt es dann, dass sie mit dir zum Ball geht?" – „Ich habe mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen... Ich habe gesagt, es gäbe da ein Mädchen, dass ich toll fände... und dann sagte ich, sie stünde auf einen anderen und dann... hab ich gesagt, es wäre doch peinlich, allein zum Ball zu gehen und ob... wir nicht zusammen hingehen sollten... Sie hat nämlich erzählt, der Kerl auf den sie stünde, hätte auch schon ein anderes Mädchen." – „Sie hat von dir geredet du Troll! Auf deine Ausrede hin, das Mädchen mit dem du hingehen wolltest, hätte schon einen, hat sie gedacht du wärst in eine andere verguckt, also hat sie deine Ausrede wahrheitsgemäß auf sich angepasst." Beendete Harry seine Analyse.

Ron guckte aus der Wäsche wie ein Rindvieh. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war Hermine doch ziemlich fröhlich gewesen, gestern Abend. Nicht, als ob sie lieber mit jemand anderem hingehen wollte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus. Was, wenn Harry Recht hatte?

„Sag ihr, dass du dich freust mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen und dass es keine andere für dich gibt und auch nie gab." – „Vielleicht mache ich das..." sagte Ron und sie machten sich gemeinsam mit Hermine, die gerade auf sie zukam, auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

**Das war es mal wieder! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bis bald, Virsing! Reviewt fleißig!**

**saule-pleureur **


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Sie waren im Gewächshaus Nummer 5 und Professor Sprout erzählte ihnen gerade etwas über Alraunen mit Schnupfen und wie man sie von eben diesem befreien konnte.

Doch zwei Personen im Raum hörten absolut nicht zu. Diese zwei waren Ron und Harry. Sie hatten sich etwas abseits von Hermine hingestellt, die versuchte, Neville mit seiner Alraune zu helfen, um sich besser über diese neuen Tatsachen unterhalten zu können.

„Du hast dich in Hermine verliebt. Und du bist schon ewig in sie verliebt." wiederholte Harry nun schon zum tausendsten Mal und Ron sah sich errötend und nervös um, ob auch niemand sie hören konnte. „Ja, mein Gott, wie oft denn noch?" nuschelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und warf Hermine einen schüchternen Seitenblick zu.

„Ach, es ist einfach so komisch, es dich tatsächlich zugeben zu hören..." antwortete Harry mit einem gemeinen Grinsen und wedelte dann mit seiner Hand vor Rons Gesicht herum, weil dieser sich voll und ganz dem Anstarren von Hermines Hinterteil gewidmet hatte.

„Wenn ihr erst mal zusammen seid, habt ihr für so was noch genug Zeit." Ron wurde rot wie eine Tomate, wandte den Blick ab und sagte dann zu Harry gewandt: „Ich kann ihr nicht sagen, dass ich sie mag. Was ist denn dann mit unserer Freundschaft? Und was ist, wenn sie mich nur als _einen_ Freund und nicht als _ihren_ Freund will?" – „Ron, glaube mir, sie ist total verliebt in dich. Merkst du denn eigentlich nicht, wie sie dich immer anstarrt und dann knallrot wird, wenn du sie anguckst? Oder, wie du selbst gesagt hast, wie glücklich sie war, als du sie zum Ball gebeten hast? Oder Ginnys Geschichten, ich sage dir..." – „Was erzählt sie dir?" In seiner Stimme war eindeutig riesige Neugier zu hören. „Das werde ich dir nicht sagen, denn das soll Hermine dir selber sagen."

Ron schmollte. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal ein bisschen bei Ginny einschleimen und auch ein bisschen über Hermine rausfinden?

„Ron, bitte tu mir nur einen Gefallen. Sag Hermine nicht aus irgendeiner Laune heraus, dass sie eine zweite Wahl für den Ball wäre oder so einen Blödsinn!" – „Warum sollte ich so was Dämliches tun?" – „Nun... Ron... du... neigst dazu solchen dummen Kommentare abzulassen. Sag ihr einfach, dass du dich wahnsinnig freust, mit ihr dort hinzugehen und dass du mit keiner anderen lieber hingehen würdest. Okay?" – „Na gut..." – „Und wenn der Ballabend da ist, dann sag ihr unbedingt, wie hübsch sie aussieht." – „Okay..." – „Du schaffst das schon, Mann." – „Was meinst du?" – „Ihr kommt bald zusammen. Ich weiß es."

Dankbar sah Ron Harry an und sie waren vollkommen ernst. Dann machten sich beide daran, ihre Alraunen von ihrem schrecklichen Schnupfen zu erlösen.#

Beim Abendessen saßen Harry und Ginny Ron bereits gegenüber am Tisch, als Hermine von ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde kam und sich neben Ron niederließ, was beide ungemein freute. Die vier plauderten vergnügt, bis das Essen vorbei war. Doch als sie schon kurz vorm Aufstehen waren, räusperte sich Dumbledore und gebot ihnen still zu sein. Die Halle wurde leise.

„Ich wollte euch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass es noch genau eine Woche bis zum lang ersehnten Weihnachtsball ist. Nächsten Freitag Abend wird dieser hier in der Großen Halle stattfinden. Jeder von euch sollte mit einem Partner erscheinen, wer also noch keinen hat, sollte sich sputen.

Hermine warf Ron einen hastigen Blick zu und erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass Ron sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte und sie anlächelte. Alle anderen Blicke waren auf Dumbledore gerichtet, aber Ron guckte sie an. Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber – _was macht er denn jetzt?_ – und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, sodass nur sie es hören konnte: „Ich freue mich riesig drauf, mit dir dahin zu gehen. Wirklich. Aber sei gewarnt, ich kann nicht tanzen." Grinsend wandte er sich wieder Dumbledore zu, der immer noch irgendwas erzählte, was Hermine nicht mehr interessierte.

Ron _freute_ sich darauf, mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen. In ihrem Bauch explodierten Feuerwerkskörper und ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt, bis auf Rons Gesicht, welches unaufhörlich in ihm herumflatterte.

Jetzt nahm auch Hermine ihren Mut zusammen und lehnte sich ihrerseits hinüber zu Ron, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern: „Ich freue mich auch schon riesig."

Ron , der sozusagen vor Hermine saß, spürte zuerst nur ihren Atem in seinem Nacken, was ihm Gänsehaut bereitete und als er dann ihre Worte hörte, schmolz sein Inneres dahin... Sie freute sich auch darauf. Und sie hörte sich so ehrlich an, dass er nicht bezweifelte, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Noch einmal drehte er sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an. Sie war tiefrot im Gesicht, was er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wahrnahm.

Sie war doch nicht etwa wegen ihm rot? Ron freute sich nur noch mehr und errötete ebenfalls, wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu und konnte sein Grinsen einfach nicht wegwischen.

Den ganzen Tag liefen Ron und Hermine herum wie Honigkuchenpferde. Sie hatten unnatürlich gute Laune und waren auch unnatürlich nett zu allen Leuten (bis auf Malfoy) und vor allem zueinander.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, war es nun nur noch eine Woche hin bis zum Weihnachtsball. Die ganze Schule zitterte vor Aufregung und Vorfreude.

Wenn ein jeweiliger Tanzpartner lächelnd oder zwinkernd an seinem Gegenstück vorüber zog, kicherten die Mädchen heiter darauf los oder knufften sich die Jungs gegenseitig in die Rippen.

Doch auch einige heisere Lachanfälle oder verzweifelte Schluchzer waren zu hören, wenn jemand einen Korb bekam.

Harry hatte sich überwunden Cho Chang zum Ball zu bitten. Sie hatte zwar nein gesagt, was Harrys Herz zerfetzt hatte, aber er war froh, dass sie wenigstens nicht gelacht hatte und wirklich so ausgesehen hatte, als täte es ihr Leid.

So ging er nun mit Parvati Patil zum Ball, was ja zugegebenermaßen auch kein schlechtes Los war (in meiner Geschichte sieht sie aber nicht so indisch aus, wie bei GOF).

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Es war Dienstag und der Ball würde am Freitag stattfinden. Hermine und Harry saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben. Draußen war es schon dunkel und nur noch sehr wenige Schüler waren noch wach. Ron war auf einen kleinen Besuch bei Hagrid verschwunden, da er – vor allem zu Hermines Überraschung – in seiner guten Laune alle seine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt hatte. Trotzdem fand Hermine es nicht gut, dass er sich um diese Uhrzeit draußen rumtrieb, doch sie hatte beschlossen, nichts zu sagen, um ihn nicht zu verärgern.

Es lief gerade einfach zu gut zwischen ihnen, als dass sie es riskieren würde, sich mit ihm zu streiten und dann womöglich doch noch ohne ihn zum Weihnachtsball gehen zu müssen.

„Hey Hermine..." – „Nein, Harry, ich lasse dich heute nicht abschreiben." – „Darum geht es auch gar nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich nur... wissen, ob du dich schon auf den Ball freust." Er zwinkerte und verfiel dann in ein ungeheuer gemeines Grinsen. „Um..." machte Hermine und schluckte. „Klar freue ich mich. Wer freut sich denn nicht auf so was tolles... um... ich meine..." – „Oh ja, das dachte ich mir." sagte Harry und Hermine wurde rot. „Was meinst du? Was dachtest du dir?" – „Komm schon Hermine. Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass du nur drauf gewartet hast, dass Ron dich fragt." Hermine klappte der Mund auf, dann wurde sie rot und verwünschte Ginny innerlich für ihre große Klappe.

„Harry." versuchte sie beiläufig abzuwinken „Was meinst du damit denn bitte?" Aber ihre Stimme hörte sich irgendwie unnatürlich hoch an und sie wusste, dass sie nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

Harrys Grinsen wurde nur breiter. „Ihr beide seid einfach so dämlich..." schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hey!" rief Hermine erbost „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" – „Du hast es auch nicht gemerkt, oder?" – „Was meinst du?" – „Ron ist in dich verliebt, Hermine." – „Quatsch." nuschelte sie und senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin bloß seine letzte Rettung gewesen, nicht ohne Begleiterin auf dem Ball aufzutauchen." – „Falsch." kicherte Harry. „Weißt du, ich habe diese ganze Unterhaltung schon mit Ron durchgekaut, aber damit ihr endlich nicht mehr so dämlich seid, kaue ich sie auch noch mal mit dir durch."

Und Harry erzählte und erzählte alles was er schon mit Ron geredet hatte. Er erzählte, dass Ron gar keine andere hatte und dass er sich wahnsinnig freute mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen.

Hermine war knallrot und ihre Augen waren weit offen. In ihr war alles durcheinander. Ron hatte bloß eine ausrede erfunden, weil er Angst hatte, dass sie nein sagen würde, wenn er sie zum Ball bitte? Das war zwar feige, aber irgendwie unglaublich süß... Ein Lächeln durchzog ihr Gesicht.

„Harry? Versprich mir, dass du Ron nichts sagst, ja?" – „Versprochen."

Hermine war sich relativ sicher, dass er es sowieso ausplaudern würde, aber vielleicht würde sie es Ron dann nicht selber gestehen müssen.

„Ich bin in Ron verliebt." Sie hatte es gesagt. Sie hatte sich Harry anvertraut. Ginny hatte sie nie etwas genaues erzählt, immer nur, dass Ron unsensibel war und so weiter, aber Ginny musste sich selber zusammengereimt haben, dass sie in Ron verliebt war.

Hinter ihr hörte sie das Porträtloch zuschlagen.

**Hahahaha... Ich freue mich über Reviews.**

**Vising,**

**saule-pleureur**


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6:**

_Hinter ihr hörte sie das Porträtloch zuschlagen._

Entsetzt schloss sie die Augen. Sie sah nur kurz Harry die Augen aufreißen und sie wusste wer hinter ihr gewesen war.

„Ähm..." begann Harry. „Er ist weggelaufen." – „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er da steht?" – „Ich habe ihn nicht bemerkt. - Wirklich nicht!" fügte er hinzu, als er ihren misstrauischen Blick sah. „Ich habe überlegt, es ihm am Ballabend zu sagen..." sprach Hermine ihre Überlegungen zum ersten Mal aus. „Aber jetzt kann ich mir das ja sparen." Und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm nachgehen und mit ihm reden?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und setzte sich dann neben sie, um einen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen. „Nein" sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe Angst, dass er gemein ist und mich nicht will."

Und mit diesen Worten ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Eine verzweifelte Träne rann ihr über die Wange.

Was würde Ron jetzt tun? Würde er ganz normal mit ihr umgehen oder würde er sie ignorieren? Würde er gemein werden? Würde er überhaupt noch mit ihr zum Ball gehen? Sie wollte doch unbedingt mit ihm dahin! Traurig schlief sie ein.

Ron saß in der Bibliothek. Er war öfter da, als manche Leute vermuten würden, stand dort versteckt hinter Bücherregalen und guckte Hermine einfach nur beim Lesen zu. Jetzt saß er an ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf einem dicken Kissen auf einer breiten Fensterbank. Er blickte aus dem Fenster in den verregneten Nahthimmel.

Er war überstürzt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet. Als er das Porträtloch aufgeklappt hatte, war er furchtbar leise gewesen und hatte dann Harry und Hermine bemerkt, die sich unterhielten. Eigentlich hätte er ja hallo gesagt, aber das Gespräch hatte sich interessant angehört

„Ihr beide seid einfach so dämlich..." hörte Ron Harry sagen. Beide hatten Ron nicht bemerkt. „Hey!" rief Hermine erbost „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" – „Du hast es auch nicht gemerkt, oder?" – „Was meinst du?" Ron wurde langsam mulmig. Um wen ging es in diesem Gespräch bitte?

„Ron ist in dich verliebt, Hermine."

Erbost hielt Ron den Atem an. Sein Herz war stehen geblieben. Harry, dieser miese kleine... Der würde noch was zu hören kriegen! Ron war verzweifelt. Warum hatte Harry das getan? Sein bester Freund? Wie KONNTE er so was nur ausplaudern?

„Quatsch." nuschelte sie und senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin bloß seine letzte Rettung gewesen, nicht ohne Begleiterin auf dem Ball aufzutauchen." Hatte er es sich eingebildet oder hatte sie sich traurig angehört? Sicher nur Einbildung... Aber warum dachte sie so was? Das war doch nicht wahr! Er liebte sie doch!

„Falsch." kicherte Harry. „Weißt du, ich habe diese ganze Unterhaltung schon mit Ron durchgekaut, aber damit ihr endlich nicht mehr so dämlich seid, kaue ich sie auch noch mal mit dir durch."

Und Harry erzählte und erzählte alles was er schon mit Ron geredet hatte.

Ron wurde zunehmend wütender auf Harry. Er hatte gedacht, ihr Gespräch sei vertraulich gewesen? „Harry? Versprich mir, dass du Ron nichts sagst, ja?" – „Versprochen."

Ron wurde nervös. Was kam jetzt? Sagte sie jetzt, dass sie einen anderen hatte? Eigentlich sollte er gehen. Hermine wollte nicht, dass er das folgende mitbekam, also sollte er ihre Privatsphäre wohl beachten. Er drehte sich um und stieß das Porträtloch auf. Immer noch hatten sie ihn nicht bemerkt.

„Ich bin in Ron verliebt."

Sein Herz blieb stehen. Alles in ihm war taub. Und dann plötzlich starteten die Flugzeuge durch seinen ganzen Körper zu fliegen. Doch er rannte weg und ließ das Porträtloch zuschlagen. Er rannte. Eigentlich war er glücklich. Doch irgendwie konnte er die Situation nicht ertragen. Er rannte in die Bibliothek und setzte sich dann keuchend ans Fenster.

Bei dem trüben blick durchs Fenster wurde er noch betroffener. Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen?

**Ich weiß, es ist nur kurz, aber es geht bestimmt bald weiter! Freue mich trotzdem über Reviews! Macht's gut, Virsing!**

**saule- pleureur**


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Nachdem Ron sehr lange betrübt in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, beschloss er, dass es mittlerweile spät genug war, um in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Alle würden schon schlafen. Er würde Hermine nicht begegnen müssen. Doch wie sollte er den morgigen Tag überstehen?

Jetzt wussten sie beide, dass der jeweils andere dasselbe empfand. Doch noch nie hatten sie es sich gegenseitig gesagt. Es war so komisch. Er konnte Hermine doch jetzt nicht einfach ignorieren... Aber normal mit ihr umgehen konnte er auch nicht... Vielleicht sollte er sich krank melden und in den Krankenflügel gehen, dann musste er niemandem begegnen. Ja, das würde er tun, dann konnte er noch einen Tag länger überlegen.

Er beschloss jetzt sofort hinzugehen und zu sagen er habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder träumte sie, wie Ron sie hämisch auslachte und mit Fleur Delacour, dem umwerfenden Veela-Mädchen, eng umschlungen tanzte. Und sie saß ganz allein in der Ecke.

Einmal wachte sie sogar auf. Und der schreckliche Gedanke an den nächsten Tag überkam sie. Wie sollte sie denn jetzt mit Ron umgehen? Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? Sie wollte nicht in den Unterricht. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben dachte sie daran, zu schwänzen. Sie konnte einfach (na, was kommt jetzt? ) in den Krankenflügel gehen und sich krank melden...

Aber nein, das würde sie nicht machen. Sie würde Ron einfach so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen. Das hatte doch während ihrer Keilereien schon öfter geklappt...

Am nächsten Morgen graute es Hermine davor, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich zu bewegen und sie ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry auf sie wartete.

„Ron ist nicht da, keine Angst." sagte er leise. „Oh..." machte Hermine „Und wo ist er?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Er war heute morgen nicht im Bett und ich habe ihn gestern auch nicht mehr kommen hören." Hermine begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Ron war _weg_?

„Lass uns erst mal runter in die Große Halle gehen. Entweder ist er da oder wir finden raus, wo er ist." – „Okay." murmelte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme. Er war doch nicht wegen ihr weg, oder?

So verließ sie mit Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum und als sie die Große Halle betraten, war kein Ron da. Doch Professor McGonagall kam zu ihnen hinüber und benachrichtigte sie, dass Ron im Krankenflügel sei. Es sei wohl etwas Schlimmeres, so wie er jammere. Und er habe wohl sehr unruhig geschlafen. (Ron hatte von Hermine geträumt, die mit diesem widerlichen Schleimbeutel Krum eng umschlungen tanzte. Was für ein dummer und unvorstellbarer Traum...)

Nun machten sich Harry und Hermine nur noch mehr Sorgen. Ron war also ernsthaft krank?

„Ich gehe ihn nachher besuchen." sagte Harry „Ich will sehen, was er hat. Wahrscheinlich simuliert er und hat bloß Liebeskummer." Hermine wurde rot bei seinen Worten und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „Erzählst du mir dann, wie es ihm geht?" fragte sie dann ganz leise. „Ich finde, du solltest selber hingehen. Das wäre doch die Chance, ihn allein zu erwischen und mit ihm zu reden." – „Krankenflügel, sehr romantisch..." – „Hermine, geh hin. Wenn es sein muss eben mit mir zusammen." – „Nein, ich gehe nicht hin." – „Hermine, komm sch-" – „Ich habe Arithmantik, bis dann..."

Und sie war weg. Harry seufzte. Die zwei waren so... blöd.

Zum Glück war sie nicht in den Krankenflügel gegangen um zu schwänzen, sowie Ron es getan hatte, um ihr zu entgehen.

Ron fand, er spielte seine Krankheit ziemlich gut. Außerdem tat ihm der Tag Erholung ziemlich gut. Ja, er hatte doch wirklich genug um die Ohren...

Oh Mann, wie weit war es denn schon mit ihm? Er hatte nie Stress mit den Hausaufgaben, Hermine half ihm doch immer in letzter Minute. Auch sonst faulenzte er immer. Er hatte genug Erholung.

Er wünschte, Hermine wäre jetzt hier. Sie konnte ihm ruhig eine Predigt halten, wie falsch es doch von ihm war, dass er hier lag und so tat, als sei er krank, wenn er dabei nur ihre Haare beobachten konnte, die im Licht schimmerten und in ihre braunen Augen gucken konnte.

Mittlerweile musste es Mittag sein. Er wusste, dass Harry jetzt eine Freistunde hatte. Hermine hatte natürlich Unterricht. Vielleicht würde Harry ihn besuchen kommen? Ein bisschen Gesellschaft wäre lustig...

Und prompt ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Harry kam herein. „Hey Ron, du Simulant!" Ron war verdutzt. Woher konnte er das denn wissen ?

„Hey Harry..." versuchte er so mitleiderregend wie möglich zu krächzen. „Das zieht bei mir nicht, Ron, ich weiß genau, dass du bloß Liebeskummer hast. Das ist alles, du bist nicht richtig krank."

Ron war etwas enttäuscht von seinem schauspielerischen Talent. „Wie hast du das gemerkt?" fragte er. „Es ist so offensichtlich. Hermine geht es auch schrecklich. Wenn sie nicht so gegen Schule-Schwänzen wäre, dann wäre sie bestimmt auch hier."

Ron blickte auf seine Hände. „Ihr geht's schrecklich, sagst du?" fragte er betrübt. „Ja, ziemlich mies. Wir haben dich gestern Abend überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Erst, als du weggerannt bist und sie _es_ gesagt hatte..." Ron schwieg.

„Warum bist du weggerannt? Du bist echt so dämlich. Ich hätte ja einfach ganz schnell in den Schlafsaal verschwinden können und dann wärt ihr zwei alleine gewesen und hättet von mir aus wer weiß was anstellen können. Das war praktisch _die_ Gelegenheit. Mensch, ihr regt mich auf! Wann hört ihr endlich auf, so doof zu sein!" beschwerte sich Harry lautstark. Ron sah ihm deutlich an, dass er total entnervt und irgendwie wütend war.

„Redest du bitte endlich mit ihr?" fragte Harry. „Ja... Das mache ich. Sobald ich sie sehe..." – „Wenn du dich nicht traust, was zu sagen, dann küss sie halt einfach und sag nichts." meinte Harry scherzhaft, verabschiedete sich dann wieder und ließ Ron in Gedanken versunken zurück.

Einfach küssen und nicht reden... Hm... Vielleicht würde das funktionieren... Ron hatte Harrys Scherz tatsächlich ernst genommen.

Es wurde schon Abend und Hermine saß an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek auf einem dicken Kissen auf einer breiten Fensterbank. Eigentlich hatte sie lesen wollen, aber sie konnte sich nicht auf das buch konzentrieren, dass jetzt neben ihr lag. _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten._ Rons Lieblingsbuch. Wahrscheinlich das einzige Buch, dass Ron je gelesen hatte. Ron...

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn doch besuchen gehen? Es ging ihm doch so schlecht, da konnte sie doch nicht so eine schlechte _beste Freundin_ sein...

Draußen dämmerte es. Ein goldenes Licht fiel in den Krankenflügel. Ron hatte einen dunkelroten Vorhang vor sein Bett gezogen und zog sich an. Er konnte nicht noch länger schwänzen. Er würde noch heute Abend mit Hermine „reden".

Langsam verließ er den Krankenflügel und schlurfte irgendwie betrübt durch die verlassenen Korridore. Dann kam er an der Bibliothek vorbei.

Sie lag so still da. Er beschloss, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Er öffnete die Tür und durchschritt die Bibliothek. Es war absolut niemand da. Sogar Madame Pince war in ihrem Büro verschwunden. Er würde wieder zu Hermines – und seinem neuen – Lieblingsplatz gehen. Er ging um ein Regal herum, immer noch war niemand zu sehen – außer.

„Hermine..." flüsterte Ron. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er ihren Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie blickte auf und erschrak leicht, als sie Ron erkannte.

„Hallo..." sagte sie mit merkwürdig hohler Stimme. „Wie geht es dir? Ich wollte... dich eigentlich gerade... besuchen kommen..." Er räusperte sich. „Es mir gut." sagte er ebenfalls mit merkwürdiger Stimme. „Jetzt wo ich dich endlich wieder sehe..." sagte er kaum vernehmbar, doch Hermine hörte es.

**Sooo, diese nette kleine Unterhaltung gibt es im nächsten Kapitel. Geduld, bald geht es weiter. Ich freue mich riesig über Reviews!**

**Macht's gut, Virsing,**

**saule-pleureur **


	8. Kapitel 8

Ich freue mich, dass so viele Leute Reviews schicken und dass ich endlich Zeit habe, weiterzuschreiben!

**Kapitel 8:**

„Hallo..." sagte sie mit merkwürdig hohler Stimme. „Wie geht es dir? Ich wollte... dich eigentlich gerade... besuchen kommen..." Er räusperte sich. „Es geht mir gut." sagte er ebenfalls mit merkwürdiger Stimme. „Jetzt wo ich dich endlich wieder sehe..." sagte er kaum vernehmbar, doch Hermine hörte es.

Der Moment war irgendwie peinlich. Hermine wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Also stand sie auf, um zu gehen. „Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Ron verwirrt, als sie an ihm vorbeirauschte, dann packte er sie am Handgelenk, um sie festzuhalten.

Hermine erschrak leicht, als sie merkte, dass Ron sie festhielt. Würde er ihr jetzt ENDLICH sagen, was er für sie empfand? Würde er endlich zugeben, dass er in sie verliebt war? Oh, hoffentlich...

Und sie war umso überraschter, als Ron seine Augen schloss und ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam. Einen Moment später stand sie da, geschockt mit aufgerissenen Augen und Ron drückte seine warmen Lippen auf die ihren.

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper, ihr Herz hüpfte und sie schloss glücklich die Augen. Sie wollte, dass dieser Moment nicht so schnell vorüberging.

Ron hatte es gewagt, er hatte sich getraut, sie zu küssen, wie Harry gesagt hatte. Und sie wehrte sich nicht! Das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Sein Herz raste und es fühlte sich gut an... Alles fühlte sich gerade gut an. Mit Hermine hier zu stehen und sie zu küssen. Es war perfekt.

Er kam noch ein Stück näher an sie heran und schlang seine Hände um ihre Hüften.

_Was zum Henker tat sie da eigentlich? _Okay, sie ahnte, dass Ron in sie verliebt war. Doch hatte er es ihr jemals ins Gesicht gesagt? Vielleicht war sie bloß ein Spielzeug für ihn... Eine kleine Knutscherei in der Bibliothek? Was, wenn ihm das hier gar nichts bedeutete?

Verzweifelt und es im selben Moment bereuend stieß sie ihn zurück – und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Keine harte, bloß eine leichte. Aber trotzdem hatte sie ihre Wirkung. Ron war fassungslos und sah ein bisschen wütend aus. Doch das Schlimmste, was Hermine in seinen Augen sah, war die Verzweiflung und Trauer.

Vielleicht hätte sie das nicht tun sollen...

_Sie hatte ihn weggestoßen... und ihn geschlagen!_ Hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie in ihn verliebt war? Hatte er was an den Ohren? Was war denn bloß los mit ihr! Er hatte doch alles richtig gemacht!

„Was..." begann er, doch Hermine wandte ihm mit Tränen in den Augen den Rücken zu und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Traurig blieb Ron in der Bibliothek stehen und starrte den Boden an. Dann setzte er sich ans Fenster und las, las _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_, welches auf den Boden gefallen war. Hermine hatte es gelesen. Seit wann interessierte sie so was? Vielleicht seit... ihm.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Hermine war strikt durch in ihren Schlafsaal gelaufen ohne ein Tränchen zu vergießen, aber in der Stille ihres großen Bettes überkam sie die Trauer. Sie schluchzte. Warum war Ron so doof? Konnte er nicht einfach sagen, dass er sie mochte und gerne mit ihr zusammen sein würde, bevor er ihr den ersten Kuss stahl? WARUM war Ron so dämlich...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Ron hatte noch lange aus dem Bibliotheksfenster gestarrt, bis er endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war. Dort hatte er Harry mit einem Berg Hausaufgaben gefunden, als einzigen wachen Gryffindor.

Als Harry Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Hey, du bist ja raus aus dem Krankenflügel." sagte er nur. „Mhm..." gab Ron missmutig als Antwort. Harry seufzte. Na gut, würde er sich die Sorgen seiner Freunde eben weiterhin antun…

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er sachlich und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, um sich auf einen _noch_ längeren Abend vorzubereiten.

Ron blickte ihn an und er konnte deutlich die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sehen. „Es geht um Hermine..." sagte Ron und sah bekümmert zu Boden. „Was du nicht sagst..." nuschelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ron „Und was ist passiert?" – „Sie hat mich geschlagen." Bei diesen Worten musste Harry plötzlich losprusten. „Hat sie dich doch im Krankenflügel besucht und dich dann fertig gemacht, weil du simuliert hast, oder was?" lachte Harry vor sich hin.

Rons Gesicht blieb finster und traurig. „Nein." Sagte er dann leise. „Wir haben uns geküsst."

Da verschlug es Harry die Sprache und er saß nur da, die Kinnlade auf dem Boden und Ron mit großen Augen anstarrend. „_Was?"_ fragte er ungläubig. „Aber _das_ ist doch gut, oder nicht?"

Ron sah ihn an. „Eigentlich ist es deine Schuld!" sagte er wütend. „Bitte was?" meinte Harry verwirrt. Was hatte er denn damit zu tun? „Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle Hermine einfach küssen, das würde schon klappen. Hat nicht geklappt." – „Du hast sie einfach so geküsst, ohne ein Wort zu sagen?" – „Ja, wie du gesagt hast."

Harry sank tiefer in seinen Sessel und fasste sich an den Kopf. Wie dämlich konnte man eigentlich sein? Es war doch einfach unglaublich...

„Was ist denn?" fragte Ron aufgebracht, als er Harrys Geste sah. „Sag nicht, du hättest es _nicht_ gesagt! Denn das hast du und das weißt du genau und..." – „Ron." – „Was!" – „Warum machst du eigentlich immer alles falsch?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn. Harry seufzte wieder. Musste er es Ron tatsächlich erklären.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das gesagt habe, aber das war doch nur ein Scherz! Gehst einfach hin und küsst sie! Steht vielleicht nicht jeder drauf, ungefragt eine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt zu kriegen! Man, Ron, denk doch mal nach! Das war doch bestimmt ihr... na ja, eben... erster Kuss und den nimmst du ihr so einfach weg. Geh zu ihr und sag, dass es dir Leid tut und am besten direkt noch, dass du sie magst und nichts lieber tätest, als mir ihr zusammen zu sein und außerdem mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen, _das_ kannst du sonst nämlich auch vergessen. So, gute Nacht."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Harry in den Schlafsaal. Ron war überfüllt von all diesen Informationen. Aber tatsächlich: Er hatte verstanden, was Hermine so aufgeregt hatte! Sie hatte es nicht gut gefunden, dass jemand ihr einfach so ungefragt ihren ersten Kuss aufgezwungen hatte. War doch verständlich... Er musste mit ihr reden. So schnell wie möglich...

Er hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, wie Harry sich mit so was auskannte! Nun ja, bloß, weil er die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels hatte, musste das ja nicht auch auf andere zutreffen.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Es war Donnerstag Morgen und der Ball sollte schon morgen Abend stattfinden. Die ganze Schule war in heller Aufregung. Alle fanden es ungeheuer spannend, wer mit wem zum Ball ging und das Gerücht, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen zum Ball gehen würden, war schon weit verbreitet.

Auf dem Weg durch die Große Halle zum Gryffindor-Tisch kiekten die Mädchen immer, wenn Hermine vorbeikam und tuschelten miteinander. Dieses Verhalten verärgerte sie zutiefst, doch so war das eben, wenn man mit dem Jungen zum Ball ging, mit dem man seit Jahren für das perfekte Paar erklärt wurde.

Seufzend sah sie, dass Ron mit Harry am Tisch saß und merkwürdig betrübt aussah. _Er hatte sie geküsst..._ Warum war sie nur so dämlich gewesen und hatte ihn weggestoßen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch geschlagen? Wirklich zu blöd. Wenn er nun nicht mehr mit ihr zum Ball gehen wollte? Der Ball war doch schon morgen! Da konnte sie doch niemals noch einen Partner finden! An was sie wieder dachte... Ohne Ron würde sie doch sowieso nicht hingehen.

Sie beschloss sich nicht zu ihren beiden besten Freunden zu setzen und ließ sich deshalb neben Ginny nieder, die etwas weiter von den beiden weg saß. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig und bald war es Zeit für den Unterricht.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Endlich war der Unterricht vorbei. Die Sonne tauchte die Ländereien von Hogwarts in goldenes Licht und der Schnee, der letzte Nacht gefallen war, lag zentimeterdick und schneeweiß über der Landschaft. Ron hatte genug von dem ganzen Trubel um den Ball und dass ihn alle damit aufzogen und ihm zuzwinkerten, weil er mit Hermine zum Ball gehen würde.

Deshalb hatte er sich verzogen und machte nun dick eingepackt einen Spaziergang am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees entlang.

„Ron?"

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ja, mal wieder ist es vorbei, aber jetzt sind Ferien, jetzt habe ich bald viel Zeit zum Schreiben! Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich euch!**

**Macht's gut, Virsing,**

**saule-pleureur **


	9. Kapitel 9

Wisst ihr, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Geschichte so elendig lang werden würde!

**Kapitel 9:**

Er hatte sich verzogen und machte nun dick eingepackt einen Spaziergang am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees entlang.

„Ron?" 

Genervt schloss er die Augen. Natürlich hatte er diese Stimme erkannt, aber er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr reden. Er hatte keine Lust, ihr zuhören zu müssen, wie sie ihm sagte, dass sie nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, dass sie ihn dafür hasste, sie geküsst zu haben und dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Doch er wusste, dass er es irgendwie hinter sich bringen musste. Also drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie an.

Auch sie war dick eingepackt und hatte leicht rote Wangen. So standen die beiden sich in der Kälte gegenüber, sahen sich an und merkten gar nicht, wie sie beim Anblick des anderen zu schmelzen begannen.

Plötzlich begann es zu schneien. „Ron, ich wollte..." – „Ist schon gut, Hermine." schnitt Ron ihr das Wort ab. „Ich weiß genau, was du sagen willst und ich will es nicht hören. Lass mich besser wieder allein..." Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie sah in verzweifelt an.

Na gut, vielleicht wollte sie ihn als _besten Freund_ nicht verlieren. Aber er wollte mehr sein, als das und er würde es nicht aushalten, noch länger nur mit ihr befreundet zu sein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du weißt, was ich zu sagen habe..." sagte Hermine etwas brüchig. Ron schwieg. Sie atmete tief ein und fuhr dann fort: „Ich will dir sagen, dass es mir sehr Leid tut, dich geschlagen zu haben. Das war... dumm von mir."

Ron war ein wenig überrascht von dieser ehrlichen Entschuldigung. Sie schien irgendwie gar nicht mehr wütend über den Kuss zu sein!

„Ich weiß, dass du gehört hast, was ich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Harry gesagt habe." meinte sie und wurde rot. „Und ich will auch, dass du weißt, dass ich das absolut ernst gemeint habe."

Das hatte sie viel Überwindung gekostet. Aber jetzt war es raus und das fühlte sich gut an. Sie hatte Ron ihre Gefühle offenbart. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. In Rons Augen stand etwas Unlesbares. Einerseits schien da große Freude zu sein, doch andererseits auch Zweifel. Vielleicht musste sie es noch mal klarer sagen.

„Ron, ich bin in dich verliebt. Schon seit Jahren! Ich... wäre gerne deine Freundin...also... deine feste..." – „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?" fragte Ron zweifelnd. Irgendwas in Rons Gesicht machte ihr Angst. Empfand er nicht so für sie, wie sie für ihn? Warum guckte er sie so... entsetzt an?

„Weißt du, da habe ich jetzt ehrlich nicht mit gerechnet." Sagte Ron und dann bahnte sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, dass von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte. „Also du... magst mich, hm?" grinste Ron.

Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, aber sie lächelte. „Ja, sehr sogar." – „Warum hast du mich dann gestern geschlagen, als ich dich geküsst habe? War ich so schlecht?" Dieser Gedanke war ihm ja gerade erst gekommen! Entsetzt machte sich in ihm der Gedanke breit, er wäre ein schlechter Küsser...

„Nein... Der Kuss war... na ja... der Wahnsinn. Ich habe mich noch nie so gut gefühlt... aber du hast es so ganz ohne Vorwarnung gemacht und ich wusste einfach nicht, ob es _echt_ war und es war eben... mein erster Kuss." Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden und sie starrte ihre Schuhe an.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte alles in goldenes und rotes Licht.

„Der war so was von echt, dass sage ich dir!" sagte Ron. Er lächelte sie an. „Ich mag dich schon seit dem zweiten Schuljahr. Und im ersten habe ich es wahrscheinlich bloß noch nicht bemerkt... Und du weißt gar nicht, wie ich mich gefreut habe, als du gesagt hast, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehst. Ich habe diese komische Ausrede bloß erfunden, weil ich zu feige war, dich einfach so zu fragen. Von wegen eine andere! Für mich gibt es doch bloß eine..."

Hermine schmolz bei seinen Worten praktisch dahin. Er konnte ja tatsächlich herrlich kitschig sein... Wahnsinn... „Du machst einfach immer alles falsch!" rief sie, halb weinend, halb glücklich. Erschrocken schwieg Ron. „Du hättest mich ohne diese doofe Ausrede zum Ball bitten sollen und du hättest mir früher sagen sollen, dass du mich magst und... ach, das macht dich ja gerade so süß!"

Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Und er machte einen in ihre Richtung. Sie standen nur eine Hand breit von einander entfernt.

„Dieses Mal ohne Ohrfeige?" fragte Ron und grinste. „Na klar..." flüsterte Hermine und schloss dann die Augen, um sich von Ron in die Arme schließen zu lassen. So standen sie da, in inniger Umarmung und sich küssend. Ihre Gefühle wirbelten wie Stürme in ihren Köpfen und alles in ihnen kribbelte...

Das war definitiv das Beste, was ihnen passieren konnte. Und sie würden auch noch zusammen zum Ball gehen...

Langsam wurde es dunkel. Hermine löste sich von Ron. „Wir sollten langsam zurück zum Schloss gehen." Ron, wie aus einer langen Trance erwacht, murrte. „Es ist doch gerade so schön hier..." Hermine musste lachen. „Ja, aber wir gehen trotzdem zurück."

Sie begannen zum Schloss zu gehen, allerdings nicht ohne die Hand des anderen fest umklammert zu halten und sich immer wieder verstohlene Seitenblicke zuzuwerfen.

Jetzt galt es wohl die nächste Hürde zu meistern. Es Harry erzählen? Es irgendjemandem erzählen? Es geheim halten? Oder es gar offensichtlich machen...?

„Und... ähm... erzählen wir wem, dass wir zusammen sind?" fragte Hermine, die sich als erstes traute, das Thema anzuschneiden. „Ich weiß nicht..." meinte Ron schlicht. „Wir könnten es Harry erzählen." sagte Hermine dann. Doch von dieser Idee schien Ron irgendwie nicht begeistert. „Du hast gut reden, du bist ja nicht im gleichen Schlafsaal wie er! Er würde mich die ganze Zeit mit Fragen löchern und dann würden die anderen Jungs es auch mitbekommen und es rumschreien und uns in Verlegenheit bringen und so weiter..." meinte er als Ausrede. Obwohl Hermine fand, dass dies eigentlich gar nicht Harrys Art war, sagte sie nichts dazu. „Du willst es Harry also nicht erzählen?" fragte sie schließlich. Ron drückte ihre Hand noch fester. „Ich würde es erst mal gerne... geheim halten." – „Na gut." sagte Hermine. „Das ist mir sehr Recht, dann kann ich mir albernes Gekicher und Mädchengespräche mit Parvati und Lavender ersparen..."

Sie lächelten sich noch einmal an, betraten dann die Eingangshalle des großen Schlosses und ließen ihre Hände los. Zwar fühlte es sich für beide so an, als verlören sie etwas, doch obwohl nicht viel auf den Gängen los war, kam hin und wieder der ein oder andere Schüler vorbei, der Ron zuzwinkerte oder Hermine angrinste, denn die ganze Schule wusste ja, dass sie gemeinsam zum Ball gingen. Ron und Hermine fühlten sich irgendwie merkwürdig ertappt...

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, setzten sich zu Harry ans Feuer und verhielten sich so wie immer. Zumindest versuchten sie das, auch wenn es ihnen überhaupt nicht gelang. Zu oft sah Harry, wie sie sich merkwürdig stumpf und wie in Trance anstarrten. Und er bemerkte, wie übernatürlich nett sie zueinander waren. Auch fragte er, ob sie sich wieder vertragen hätten, worauf Hermine kichern musste und Ron verlegen zu Boden sah. Höchst misstrauisch ging Harry an diesem Abend ins Bett und irgendwann waren Ron und Hermine allein im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er hat was gemerkt." Seufzte Ron, der in einem besonders gemütlichen Sessel saß und sich durchs Haar fuhr. Hermine liebte es, wenn er das tat, seine Haare verstrubbeln... Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und – etwas zaghaft – setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Beide wurden rot, genossen es aber dennoch. Hermine strich über Rons Haar.

„Von mir aus kann es ruhig die ganze Welt wissen, dass ich glücklich bin..." flüsterte Hermine in Rons Ohr. „Mhm..." murmelte Ron unter dem süßen Kuss, den Hermine ihm anschließend aufdrückte. Der Abend wurde noch spät...

**Denkt nichts Falsches, die sind völlig unschuldig. Das war es aber mal wieder. Bis zum nächsten Mal! Reviewn ist immer gut! Macht's gut, Virsing,**

**saule-pleureur**


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Am nächsten Tag versuchten Ron und Hermine weiterhin sehr unerfolgreich zu verbergen, was zwischen ihnen lief. Harry hatte bemerkt, wie komisch sich seine Freunde benahmen und schon gegen Mittag sollte ihr Geheimnis auffliegen.

Es war der Tag des Balls, Freitag, und alle Schüler waren völlig aus dem Häuschen. Der Unterricht war erfüllt von Getuschel und Gekicher und die Lehrer konnten einfach keine Ruhe in ihre Stunden einkehren lassen.

Sogar Hermine hörte kaum zu und war übermäßig glücklich. Rons Grinsen war nicht von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Ron und Harry eine Freistunde und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Ron auf sein und Hermines Verhalten anzusprechen.

„Hey Ron, sag mal..." begann Harry auf dem Weg hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was ist denn heute bitte mit dir und Hermine los? Ist da vielleicht... irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?" – „Ähm... nö." Log Ron, doch er wurde rot, grinste und sah Harry nicht ins Gesicht. „Ha!" triumphierte Harry. „Ihr seid zusammen, habe ich Recht?"

Ron sah in völlig geplättet an. „Wie kannst du das wissen? Hat Hermine es dir erzählt?" – „Nein." grinste Harry. „Aber es ist soo offensichtlich. Und es ist Tatsache!" – „Ja, es stimmt..." sagte Ron zufrieden und sah seinen besten Freund an. „Wir sind tatsächlich zusammen..."

Er sah aus, wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, das gerade das beste Geschenk seines Lebens bekommen hatte. Und Harry freute sich für seine beiden Freunde. Endlich war dieses nervige Verkupplungsgetue vorbei...

„Warum habt ihr es mir gestern Abend nicht erzählt?" fragte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht..." meinte Ron daraufhin. „Wir haben ausgemacht, es niemandem zu sagen." – „Aber ich bin euer bester Freund, mir hättet ihr es doch trotzdem sagen können?" sagte Harry etwas enttäuscht. „Es war ja meine Idee..." meinte Ron. „Ich fand es irgendwie so... spannend und verrucht, weißt du? Heimlich Knutschen in dunklen Klassenzimmern und so..."

Harry grinste. Das war doch typisch Ron.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Harry wusste es nun also doch. Aber sonst schafften es Ron und Hermine ihre Liebschaft geheim zu halten. Es wurde Nachmittag. Der Unterricht war vorbei, die Jungen spielten Schach oder taten was auch immer. Die Mädchen allerdings zogen sich sofort zurück, um sich für den Ball herzurichten.

Ginny und Hermine wollten sich gegenseitig beim Fertigmachen helfen. Es sollte immerhin ein wahnsinnig guter Abend werden, denn Parvati Patil lag glücklicherweise im Krankenflügel und konnte nicht mit Harry zum Ball gehen.

Harry hatte also kurzerhand Ginny zum Ball gebeten, was er, wie er im Nachhinein fand, sofort hätte tun sollen. Er freute sich wahnsinnig mit Ginny zum Ball zu gehen und das tat auch Ginny.

Hermine war furchtbar aufgeregt. Sie würde mit Ron zum Ball gehen und mit ihm eng umschlungen tanzen und... außerdem war Ron ihr _fester Freund_!

So lächelten Ginny und Hermine beide still vor sich hin, während sie in ihre Ballkleider schlüpften. Lavender Brown war glücklicherweise nicht anwesend, da sie im Krankenflügel war, um Parvati zu besuchen, sonst hätte sie wohl versucht Hermine und Ginny ihr Make-up aufzuzwingen.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Es wurde immer später, der Ball rückte immer näher und Harry und Ron beschlossen, endlich anzufangen, sich fertig zu machen. Sie schlüpften im Schlafsaal in ihre Anzüge, in denen beide durchaus (ziemlich) gut aussahen. Sogar Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass Hermine heute Abend wohl mehr eifersüchtige Blicke bekommen würde, als Ginny.

Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um auf ‚ihre' Mädchen zu warten.

Etliche schick gemachte Gryffindor-Jungen saßen dort herum und warteten, teilweise nervös, teilweise gelangweilt und teilweise mit einem ziemlich zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Gesichtern. Ron war eine Mischung aus nervös und extrem zufrieden und Harry war wohl ziemlich nervös. Er hatte gestern Abend halt nicht mit Ginny auf dem Schoß im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür, die zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen führte. Vor den beiden waren schon viele Mädchen herausgekommen, durchaus hübsch anzusehen, aber im Vergleich zu Hermine, waren sie nichts für Ron.

Rons und Harrys Münder klappten auf und sie konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen, was für Partnerinnen sie doch abgekriegt hatten...

**Es ist ziemlich kurz, aber ich brauchte erst mal eine Überleitung zum Ball. Das Ball-Kapitel wird hoffentlich schön lang. Ich bin nicht so zufrieden hiermit, aber vielleicht habt ihr trotzdem Lust zu reviewn... Macht's gut, Virsing!**

**saule-pleureur**


	11. Kapitel 11 Der Ball

**Hier kommt das Ball-Kapitel! **(Eigentlich wollte ich die Kleider gar nicht beschreiben, weil ich immer enttäuscht bin, wenn die Mädels in anderen Stories Kleider tragen, die ich hässlich finde, versteht ihr? Aber ich wurde durch ein Review dazu ermutigt, es doch zu tun, also, falls euch die Beschreibung nicht passt, denkt euch euer eigenes Kleid!)

**Kapitel 11 – _Der Ball_**

Rons und Harrys Münder klappten auf und sie konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen, was für Partnerinnen sie doch abgekriegt hatten...

Ron und Harry standen von ihren Sesseln auf, Harry bot Ginny, welche ein tannengrünes, weit ausgestelltes Kleid trug, seinen Arm an, sie hakte sich ein und sie verabschiedeten sich mit den Worten: „Bis gleich beim Ball." Dann waren sie weg.

Ron stand immer noch vor Hermine, völlig überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid, welches ihr bis zum Knie reichte. Es war weit ausgestellt und um ihre Taille verlief ein Band, das auf ihrem Rücken in eine Schleife verlief. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt, doch einzelne Locken hingen aus dem Knoten.

Er hätte sie anbeißen können, so toll sah sie aus.

Tatsächlich brachte Ron es fertig, etwas zu sagen. „Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus." brachte er hervor und Hermine musste lachen. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben..."sagte sie und zwinkerte. „Was ist? Gehen wir heute noch mal in die Große Halle?"

Endlich fasste Ron sich und bot Hermine auch seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich ein und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht ohne von allen Seiten eifersüchtige Blicke zugeworfen zu bekommen. Nicht wenige hatten Hermines Schönheit und Rons gutes Aussehen bemerkt. Die beiden aber bemerkten natürlich nichts, hatten sie doch nur Augen für einander.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

In der Großen Halle war gigantischer Trubel. Alles war weihnachtlich geschmückt und lauter herrliche Ballkleider waren zu sehen. Es wurde gelacht, geredet und getanzt und die Stimmung war fröhlich. Die Schicksalsschwestern gaben alles und einige Schüler tanzten wild zu der schnellen Musik.

„Tanzt du mit mir?" fragte Hermine sofort, als sie den Raum betreten hatten. Daran hatte Ron gar nicht gedacht... Natürlich wollte Hermine tanzen... Aber er konnte doch gar nicht tanzen.

„Später, ja?" sagte Ron verlegen. „Versprochen?" fragte Hermine fröhlich und lächelte ihn so warm an, dass Ron dahinschmolz. „Na klar." sagte er dann, ohne groß nachzudenken.

Toll, wie er sich immer wieder ins Verderben reiten konnte...

„Ich hole uns mal was zu trinken, okay?" fragte Ron und Hermine nickte. „Ich suche uns mal einen freien Tisch und wir treffen uns da, ja?" – „Ja, bis gleich." antwortete er und ging davon, um eiskalten Kürbissaft zu holen.

Er begegnete einigen Leuten, die ihn fragten, wie es denn mit Hermine liefe, wobei er rot wurde und dem Thema schnell auswich. Die Schule konnte es doch nicht schon wissen! Es wusste nur Harry und der erzählte so was nicht weiter... Er beschloss, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern und ging mit den Getränken zu Hermine an den Tisch, den sie freigehalten hatte.

„Ist es nicht herrlich hier?" fragte Hermine begeistert, als Ron ihren Kürbissaft vor ihr abstellte und sich dann neben sie setzte. „Ja." Sagte er und lächelte. „Vor allem, weil ich mit dir hier bin." Hermine sah ihn verlegen grinsend an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du wirklich so romantisch sein kannst..." sagte sie ganz leise, damit die Umstehenden ihrem Gespräch nicht lauschen konnten. „Oh, da kennt du mich aber schlecht." neckte er und sie musste lachen.

„Was meinst du, wie weit wir heute gehen können?" fragte Ron noch leiser und blickte in die Menge. „Händchenhalten?" – „Hm..." machte Hermine und grinste. „Vielleicht..." – „Meine Hand auf deinem Knie?" – „Vielleicht..." – „Wildes Knutschen in einem leeren Klassenraum?" – „Ron!" – „Schon gut, schon gut..."

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Der Abend verlief gut und hin und wieder fand Hermines Hand den Weg in Rons, wenn sie sicher waren, dass niemand hinsah. Sie wollte ihn jetzt eigentlich gerne küssen, aber das ging ja nicht... Auch Ron ging es ähnlich. Zu dumm, dass sie beschlossen hatten, es geheim zu halten. Allerdings hatte das ganze auch seinen Reiz.

„Und tanzt du vielleicht jetzt mit mir?" fragte Hermine und rückte ein Stückchen näher an Ron heran, um ihn zu ärgern. „Chrm... also eigentlich ist mir gerade nicht so nach Tanzen..." sagte er. Er brauchte eine anständige Ausrede! Und zwar schnell! Er würde ja eigentlich gerne mit ihr tanzen, aber er wollte sich nicht blamieren.

„Du hast es mir doch versprochen!" sagte sie ein wenig enttäuscht. „Ja, ich weiß, später, bestimmt, ja?" Sie seufzte. „Na gut."

Harry und Ginny waren schon den ganzen Abend weggewesen. Wo konnten die bloß sein? Das fragten sich beide, Ron und Hermine, aber sie machten sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber. Neville und Luna hatten sich zu ihnen gesetzt und sie unterhielten sich einige Zeit. Ron wagte es, unterm Tisch seine Hand auf Hermines Knie ruhen zu lassen, da Neville und Luna sowieso viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, irgendwelchen Blödsinn auszudiskutieren, um es zu bemerken.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Als es noch später wurde, wurde Hermine ungeduldig. Ja, sie hatte Spaß, alles war wunderbar, sie war hier mit Ron. Aber sie wollte mit ihm tanzen und zwar jetzt!

„Ron, ich möchte jetzt wirklich gerne tanzen. Kommst du?" sagte sie und stand auf, bereit, ihn zur Tanzfläche zu schleifen. „Ähm..." druckste er. „Kein Aber dieses Mal, du kommst jetzt mit, du hast es mir versprochen!" fauchte sie. „Hey, warum bist du so wütend? Ich möchte jetzt nicht tanzen!" – „Ron, du hast es versprochen!" – „Na und?" Er wusste, dass das dumm von ihm war. Sein Glück wäre wahrscheinlich weniger zerstört worden, wenn er einfach mit ihr getanzt und sich blamiert hätte. „Na und? Versprochen, Ron, versprochen! Das ist doch wirklich unglaublich! Hättest du nicht früher sagen können, dass du nicht mit mir tanzen willst!" Eigentlich wollte er ja mit ihr tanzen. Aber er wollte sich nicht blamieren...

„Mit dieser hochnäsigen Delacour würdest du doch sofort tanzen!" rief Hermine laut. „Hermine, das stimmt doch gar nicht!" versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch zu allem Unglück kam in diesem Augenblick Fleur Delacour vorbeigeschwebt und Ron konnte nicht anders als ihr in ihrem tief ausgeschnittenen Kleid hinterher zu gucken.

„RON!" schrie Hermine wütend. Sofort aus seiner Trance erwachend versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen. „du weißt doch, dass sie eine Veela ist! Ich habe doch bloß Augen für dich!" – „Na klar..." sagte Hermine sarkastisch, dann drehte sie sich um und ging mit gesenktem Kopf davon. Was Ron am meisten peinigte war, dass sie nicht stürmisch weggebraust war, sondern traurig weggeschlurft war.

Er seufzte. Er hatte mal wieder alles falsch gemacht...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

In Hermines Augen stauten sich Tränen, doch sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie würde nicht weinen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie der ganzen Schule zeigen, dass sie traurig war, darüber, dass Ron lieber mit dieser Delacour als mit ihr tanzen wollte.

Sie wischte die Tränen aus ihren Augen und ging hinüber zu einem Jungen, von dem sie wusste, dass sein Name Viktor Krum war und dass er ein berühmter Quidditch-Spieler war. Er stand alleine neben der Tanzfläche. Extra fröhlich stellte Hermine sich zu ihm. „Hallo. Ich bin Hermine. Und du bist Viktor, nicht wahr? Hast du nicht vielleicht Lust, mit mir zu tanzen?"

Krum sah sie etwas verwirrt wegen ihrer Direktheit an, dann musterte er sie eingehend von oben bis unten, was Hermine ein wenig störte und sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, und nickte dann. Noch eine Spur extra-fröhlicher nahm sie seinen Arm und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Was für ein Schleimbeutel... dachte sie.

Krum begann mit einem merkwürdigen Tanzstil zu tanzen und Hermine fing ebenfalls an zu tanzen. Einige Lieder erntete sie eifersüchtige Blicke von einer Hand voll Mädchen, die Krum auch alle zum Tanz aufgefordert hatten, allerdings einen Korb bekommen hatten.

Dann stellte Hermine erschrocken fest, dass die Band ein langsames Lied zu spielen begann. Ein ziemlich langsames und Krum kam näher und legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte. Er grinste ein schleimiges Grinsen.

Doch Hermine ließ das alles über sich ergehen.

Ron würde noch Augen machen...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Ron stand auf um den Ball zu verlassen. Er hatte keinen Bock mehr auf die ganzen Leute, die ihn kichernd fragten, wo denn Hermine hingegangen sei. Er wollte allein sein und sich über seine eigene Dummheit ärgern. Er hatte die Chance verpasst, mit Hermine zu tanzen. Es war doch total egal, was die Schule dachte! Hauptsache, er hatte Hermine! Aber nein, er hatte wieder alles großartig verdorben.

Die ärmste Hermine saß bestimmt irgendwo weinend in einem Klassenzimmer und hoffte auf seine Entschuldigung und seine Aufforderung zum Tanz.

Der Geistesblitz, Hermine zu suchen, sich zu entschuldigen und sie zum Tanz zu bitten, überrollte ihn. Ja, das wollte er machen...

Doch ehe er sie Große Halle zu seiner Heldentat auch nur verlassen konnte, stach ihm etwas ins Auge, was ihm gar nicht gefiel...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Na endlich hatte er sie entdeckt. Hermine stand eng umschlungen mit Krum auf der Tanzfläche und wippte zur langsamen Musik. Doch ihr Blick ruhte auf Ron, der am Rande der Tanzfläche stand.

Er war maßlos entsetzt, das sah sie ihm an. Sein Mund stand offen und pure Wut stand in seinen Augen. Das hatte er nun davon...

Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen. Rons schienen zu sagen: „Wie kannst du es wagen mit so einem schleimigen... Was-immer-er-ist zu tanzen?" und Hermines sagten: „Siehst du, es gibt Leute hier, die mit mir tanzen wollen, im Gegensatz zu dir, der du dich mein Freund nennst..."

Zwischen ihnen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Und dann rannte Ron auf sie zu. Er war so wutentbrannt, dass Hermine Angst hatte, er würde sie oder Krum umbringen...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Er rannte auf die beiden eng umschlungenen Menschen zu, die sich seine Freundin und Quidditchweltstar nannten. Er würde den Kerl umbringen...

Er hatte die beiden erreicht und riss Krum von Hermine weg. „Was...?" begann Krum, doch spürte im selben Moment eine Faust in seinem Magen und dann noch eine.

„Ron! RON! HÖR SOFORT AUF!" schrie Hermine panisch. Aus dem Nichts tauchten Fred und George auf, die wohl gesehen hatten, dass Ron jemanden umbrachte und packten ihn an den Armen. Ron wehrte sich mit aller Kraft und die beiden hatten Mühe, ihm festzuhalten, doch Krum stand mit finsterem Blick auf, schlug Ron mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht und ging ruhig davon.

Ron war geblendet von dem Schmerz in seiner Nase und sackte auf die Knie. Er blieb mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem kalten Boden sitzen und spürte wie seine Brüder ihn langsam losließen.

„Hey, Ron, tut uns Leid, wir wollten dich ihm nicht so präsentieren, wir dachten nicht, dass er zuschlägt." sagte George entschuldigend und Fred nickte mitleidig. „Schon gut, geht einfach weg." meinte Ron und hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

Er hörte wie seine Brüder gingen. Und er wusste, dass ein großer Teil der Großen Halle alles gesehen hatte und ihn nun anstarrte. Doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte bloß in Ruhe gelassen werden. Er fühlte sich leer, schwach, wütend und müde.

Dann merkte er, wie sich jemand vor ihm niederkniete.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Hermine legte vorsichtig ihre Hände auf Rons Wangen. „Tut es sehr weh?" fragte sie besorgt und Ron war überrascht, wie liebevoll sie klang. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange. Und er öffnete die Augen. Kalt sah er sie an.

Sie hätte es doch wissen müssen! Sie kannte Ron doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er jeden zusammenschlagen würde, der ihr auch nur zu nahe kam. Es war dumm von ihr gewesen, sie hätte es wissen müssen...

Und jetzt saß Ron hier und hatte Schmerzen, nur weil er nicht hatte mit ihr tanzen wollen. Wie egoistisch sie doch war...

„Warum hast du mit diesem Krum da getanzt?" fragte Ron mit eiskalter Stimme, die Hermine ihre Hände wegziehen ließ. „Ich wollte dich doch nur eifersüchtig machen..." nuschelte sie, sah ihm aber fest in die Augen. Sie wussten beide, dass so ziemlich die ganze Große Halle ihnen zusah. Doch die langsame Musik war so laut, dass nur diejenigen, die in ihrer Nähe standen, verstehen konnten, was Ron und Hermine sagten.

„Und da musstest du dir ausgerechnet den aussuchen? Du hast doch sonst nicht so einen schlechten Geschmack!" Beinahe hätte Hermine über diesen Kommentar gelacht, doch Rons Blick war einfach zu mordlustig, um zu lachen.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Immer noch saßen sie voreinander auf dem Boden der Großen Halle. Ron hielt sich den Bauch, der ihm von Krums Schlag schmerzte. Und Hermine sah ihn besorgt an.

„Er stand da einfach so herum. Ich dachte, der macht dich bestimmt rasend..." – „GRATULIERE! Das hast du wirklich GUT hingekriegt!" Ron wusste, dass er nun fast schrie. Doch es war ihm egal. Er stand auf und wollte die Große Halle verlassen. Er wandte sich von Hermine ab, doch Hermine war auch aufgesprungen und umschlang sein Handgelenk.

„Ron, bitte! Warte doch mal!" Er seufzte. Und seine Wut vermischte sich zunehmend mit Enttäuschung. Er war verletzt. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

„Warum wolltest du nicht mit mir tanzen?" fragte Hermine. Er konnte praktisch hören, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen." sagte er und dann verließ er die Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen blick auf Hermine.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Gekränkt sah Hermine ihm nach. Er konnte nicht tanzen. Was war das denn für eine doofe Ausrede? Noch einige Minuten stand sie mitten im Saal, alle Blicke auf sich gezogen. Dann sah sie sich scheu um und lief Ron nach.

In der Eingangshalle war bereits nicht mehr zu sehen. Vielleicht war er im Gemeinschaftsraum? Sie machte sich auf den Weg, doch vor der Bibliothek hielt sie inne. Sie hörte, wie jemand die Seiten eines Buches umblätterte. Wer war denn jetzt in der Bibliothek? Bestimmt niemand, der noch ganz dicht war. Bestimmt niemand, außer Ron natürlich.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und betrat dann die Bibliothek. Sie wusste, wo Ron war, und ging direkt zu ihrer Lieblingsstelle am Fenster, wo Ron auf der Fensterbank kauerte und zu ihrer großen Überraschung Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts las.

Er blickte auf, sah sie kurz an und wandte den Blick sofort aus dem Fenster. Er sah nicht mehr wütend aus, er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Was liest du da?" fragte Hermine ganz leise, obwohl sie es wusste. „Nichts." Sagte Ron kalt. „Du liest Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts." Stallte sie noch leiser fest und sah ihn an. „Warum fragst du, wenn du es doch weißt?" – „Warum liest du es?" – „Weil du mir schon so oft gesagt hast, ich solle es mal lesen."

Es rührte Hermine zutiefst, dass Ron etwas las, was sie ihm geraten hatte. „Ron, das hier ist doch albern." beschwerte sie sich. „Du bist stur, wie ein kleines Kind!"

Das machte Ron nur noch wütender und er sah sie erzürnt an. „Hermine, lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."

Kälte und Leere breiteten sich in ihr aus. Das war zu viel. Sie schluchzte unaufhörlich und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das musste ein Rekord sein. So kurz war wohl noch kaum eine Beziehung überhaupt gewesen...

**So, eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass dieses hier das letzte Kapitel wird. Aber das habe ich nicht geschafft, also kommt bald das nächste Kapitel! Ich freue mich riesig über Reviews!**

**Macht's gut, Virsing,**

**saule-pleureur**


	12. Kapitel 12

**Definitiv das letzte...**

**Kapitel 12**

Hermine stellte sich am nächsten Tag krank und verbrachte diesen im Krankenflügel. Der Ball, auf den sie sich so gefreut hatte, war in ein Desaster ausgeartet. Gegen Mittag kam Harry vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen und kurz nachdem er weg war, kam Ginny vorbei und schaffte es tatsächlich, den gesamten vergangenen Abend aus ihr herauszuquetschen.

„Ihr seid zusammen?" quietschte Ginny glücklich. „Wir... waren es, würde ich sagen..." sagte Hermine und sie konnte ihre Tränen nur schwer zurückhalten. „Wie geht es Ron heute?" fragte Hermine.

„Miserabel. Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was er hat. So übel gelaunt habe ich ihn wirklich noch nie gesehen und das will etwas heißen."

Einerseits war Hermine froh, dass Ron ihr gestriger Streit offenbar auch so nahe ging und andererseits brach es ihr das Herz, zu hören, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

„Er ist aber auch ein Idiot..." sagte Ginny. „Dass er gleich so ausrastet und dass er sein Versprechen so dreist bricht! Andererseits hätte ich gedacht, dass du auch etwas schlauer wärst. Du weißt doch, wie eifersüchtig er ist! Mit Viktor Krum tanzen, Hermine, dämliche Idee..."

„Weiß ich doch alles, Ginny..." sagte Hermine traurig. „Aber ich war eben so blöd und jetzt..." Sie schluchzte.

„Ron wird dich besuchen kommen, Hermine, ob du willst oder nicht!" und mit diesen Worten verließ Ginny den Krankenflügel und ließ die verstörte Hermine mit ihren Gedanken zurück.

Na toll, jetzt würde Ginny noch versuchen, Ron dazu zu bekommen, sie zu besuchen. Würde er kommen, würde es wohl ein Desaster werden. Würde er nicht kommen, wäre sie schwer enttäuscht...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

_Hermine ist heute also im Krankenflügel_ dachte Ron. Er wusste genau, dass sie dieselbe mysteriöse Krankheit hatte, die er ein paar Tage zuvor noch gehabt hatte. Akuten Liebeskummer.

Natürlich hatte auch er diesen heute wieder, doch hatte er auf einen weiteren freien Tag im Krankenflügel verzichtet. Hatte er sich doch gedacht, dass Hermine dieses Mal hingehen würde...

Normalerweise tat sie so etwas wie Schule schwänzen ja nicht. Aber er wusste, wie sehr er sie gestern verletzt hatte und dass es ihr mehr als dreckig ging. Hätte sie das zu ihm gesagt, wäre er wohl für den Rest seines Lebens im St Mungo geblieben.

Immer wieder ging er vor der Tür des Krankenflügels auf und ab. Reingehen oder nicht? Reingehen! Nein, halt, doch nicht...

So kämpfte er lange mit sich selbst, bis er die Türklinke schließlich runterdrückte und den Raum betrat. Ginny hatte ihm gesagt, was Hermine ihr erzählt hatte und ihn gezwungen, sie zu besuchen. Goldenes Sonnenlicht fiel in den Krankenflügel und nur ein einziges Bett war belegt. Hermine schlief.

War sie etwa doch wirklich krank? Ron begann sich Sorgen zu machen. War es vielleicht etwas Ernstes?

Er ging näher an ihr Bett heran und setzte sich auf den Rand. Er nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und strich ein paar Strähnen von ihrem lockigen Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.

Dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Hallo Ron." sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme klang kläglich. Dann zog sie ihre Hand von seiner weg. „Hey." krächzte Ron, der Mühe hatte, seine Stimme zu finden. „Wie geht es dir?" – „Furchtbar." Sagte sie ohne Zögern.

„Ähm... Bist du wirklich krank oder ist es wegen...?" – „Wegen dir, ja..."

Sie schwiegen. Dann räusperte sich Ron. „Hermine, es... tut mir so Leid."

Das war wahrscheinlich die erste echte Entschuldigung, die sie jemals von ihm bekommen hatte. Aber warum sagte er das so komisch? Was würde jetzt kommen? Tat es ihm Leid, im Sinne von _Ich muss Schluss machen _oder entschuldigte er sich für gestern? Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Als ich dich mit diesem Widerling Krum gesehen habe, da sind die Pferde mit mir durchgegangen... Ich hab's nicht ertragen und bin ausgerastet. Und dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen will ist natürlich der größte Schwachsinn überhaupt! Ich würde dich am liebsten den ganzen Tag nur angucken!"

Es hatte Hermine die Sprache verschlagen. _So_ ehrlich hatte er sich _wirklich_ noch nie entschuldigt.

„Mir tut es auch Leid." sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hätte nicht mit Krum tanzen sollen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so etwas machen würdest. Aber ich wollte dich doch nur eifersüchtig machen..." – „Das ist dir fabelhaft gelungen..." – „Hey, guck mich an und sei nicht mehr böse! Ich sag dir jetzt was: Krum ist widerlich! Ich tanze garantiert nie wieder mit ihm."

Daraufhin musste Ron grinsen. „Ich dachte schon, es wäre vorbei mit uns beiden..." – „Ist es aber nicht." sagte Hermine und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ab jetzt tanzt du nur noch mit mir." sagte Ron und küsste sie. „Und du mit mir!" sagte sie lächelnd. Endlich hatten sie alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geräumt. Endlich waren sie glücklich...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

**Oh, welch herrlicher Kitsch! So, hiermit ist diese Geschichte abgeschlossen! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Reviewt doch, wenn ihr Lust habt. Und so nebenbei habe ich ja auch noch andere Geschichten am laufen... xD**

**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und für eure Geduld!**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**saule-pleureur **


End file.
